


An Experiment that Would Please Me Highly

by LightandDarkness (Evie_Thameskeepey)



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Frottage, Greysexual Cyrus, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Questioning Cyrus, Trans Male Cyrus, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cum, referring to a trans male body with the terminology they want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_Thameskeepey/pseuds/LightandDarkness
Summary: Cyrus isn't just horny -- he's intellectually curious about his horniness. Are there any patterns in why he is feeling this way? To what degrees would he like to satisfy his feelings? Fortunately, the gentle and steadfast Olberic is there to support him throughout his experiments.
Relationships: Cyrus Albright/Olberic Eisenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	An Experiment that Would Please Me Highly

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written something like this, so uh I did my best. I had fun writing Cyrus as a curious intellectual. Hope you enjoy it! And if you feel moved, let me know what you liked or if there's something that could be fixed.

Cyrus caught sight of Olberic entering the library in the evening, the picture of muscular beauty. Broad shoulders, square jaw, and sturdy limbs at ease as he gazed halfheartedly at a shelf of history books. His brow was still furrowed in melancholy these days, still lost as to why he ought to swing his blade. 

The truth was, Cyrus was hoping to ask that it be swung for him. He had never before been interested in anyone romantically, much less sexually, but Olberic was a particular soul, one from whom he had gained much intimate knowledge. The warrior felt deeply where Cyrus merely thought, and he had seen so much of the world Cyrus dearly loved to hear about. They offered each other balance and perspective, and bloomed in mutual admiration with weeks of traveling in close quarters. So much so that Cyrus had proposed a romantic relationship between them, despite not knowing exactly what that entailed for him. Olberic, for his part, had been in love before, and though he was more world-weary than he used to be, was more than happy to find rest and comfort in Cyrus, whose enthusiasm and unfailing sense of purpose he had always delighted in. 

This relationship had brought countless new and strong feelings Cyrus had never dreamed of. It had him curious to study every act and effect of romance. For the first time he wanted to detail the exact map of his sexuality in all its dimensions and desires. 

At that moment, for example, when Cyrus was pretending to read about the fall of Hornburg, he admitted he felt something he assumed was horniness. Realizing this, however, merely ignited his intellectual curiosity: why was he feeling this way? Could he discover any patterns in how often he felt this way? To what degrees would he like to satisfy these feelings?

And so when Olberic stopped pretending to pay attention to books and approached the equally distracted Cyrus with a kiss on his cheek, Cyrus stood, held Olberic’s waist, and leaned into his neck. 

“May I ask you something, beloved Olberic?” he asked.

“Of course,” Olberic said, blushing at Cyrus’s forwardness. “What would you have of me?”

“Your sword.”

“You wish for me to fight?” Olberic asked, confused.

Cyrus laughed, clear and bright. The pun would have sailed over his head too if Therion hadn’t taught it to him.

“I’d like to lie with you,” he said, leaning in so only Olberic could hear. “Though only if you wish it.” He had never actually done so with anyone before, but he had read a lot about it from various scripts hidden in a corner of the library, and had some ideas of what he liked and how it would work.

Olberic felt as warm as he was.

“It has been long since I have done so. But I believe I have wished to with you for some time,” Olberic answered.

“We can wait if you prefer.”

Olberic kissed him gently. “No need. I would be honored if you would have me.”

“Truly, the honor is, as always, mine,” Cyrus said, brushing away Olberic’s humility with an enthusiastic kiss. “I have just one request. Will you please refer to my body as a man’s? It will be an experiment, and one that I believe would please me highly.”

“To please would be my aim,” Olberic said, holding him closer.

Cyrus laughed at his hint, relieved that Olberic was so welcoming.

They left the library, Cyrus’s slender hand laced in Olberic’s rough, sturdy one. They talked and laughed all the way, each lifting the other’s spirits. Cyrus was so overjoyed, he could barely make it into their room at the inn before he kissed Olberic’s mouth with passion. 

Never to be surprised, Olberic gently pulled Cyrus flush against him and parted his lips. Cyrus slipped his tongue in, titillated by the invitation. Olberic grunted when their tongues twined, soft and warm. He pushed his own into Cyrus’s mouth and filled him up. It was his turn to moan.

Cyrus decided to get more creative. He pushed Olberic against the door and slipped his leg between Olberic’s, brushing against his crotch. Meanwhile he fumbled with the belt around Olberic’s tunic.

Olberic grinned. He appreciated Cyrus’s eagerness, despite neither of them being particularly adept. He undid the belt for him and threw off his tunic. With another deep kiss, he slipped his hands down to grab Cyrus’s slim rear and rubbed his still clothed crotch against Cyrus’s inserted leg. Pleasure was already building deep within him.

“Is this well with you?” Olberic asked, squeezing his rear.

“Yes, more of that,” Cyrus moaned, rubbing his own crotch on Olberic’s muscular thigh. He stroked Olberic’s rugged torso, and kissed his nipples. “Is this..?”

“Wonderful,” Olberic said in a low voice. His breath was rising, and Cyrus admired the increasing rise and fall in his broad, rounded chest. Olberic massaged Cyrus’s rear and kissed the top of his head, and nothing else could have told Cyrus how precious he was to him.

Cyrus thanked him by licking his nipples and brushing a hand down his crotch, causing Olberic to shiver and Cyrus to feel even stronger the arousal beneath him.

Amidst all their kissing, stroking, and fondling in the light of the setting sun, Cyrus could feel the bulge growing in Olberic’s crotch, pressing against his own moistening one.

“May I undress you?” he asked, desperate to fling away every last article.

Olberic nodded quickly and Cyrus jerked down his trousers while Olberic pulled off Cyrus’s lace shirt and breeches. They abandoned them on the floor as Cyrus pulled Olberic down on their bed.

He paused to take in every part of Olberic’s body: beautiful lines of muscles in his arms, legs, abs, and rounded pecs, powerful and toned from years of sword fighting. He ran hands down the curve of his arms, the outside of his thighs, up the inside…

Olberic let out a gasp as Cyrus’s elegant fingers brushed his balls. “Cyrus, you’re so beautiful,” he said.

Cyrus’s mind and enthusiasm had always been beautiful to him, the way he was never lost for what to do, but rather saw everything as an opportunity to grow. How his expressions and already handsome appearance increased in beauty as Olberic came to know him. Now he was blessed to see his fair skin smooth from years spent inside over books, his exposed chest, soft stomach, and slender thighs leading to an entrance offered just for him.

Olberic held Cyrus as he flipped them over, traced his opening, and dipped two fingers in. He gasped at how wet he was, how blissful his cum felt where he was soft and moist and warm. He brushed the cum upwards towards his clit, or rather the tip of his cock, spreading it around. He inserted his fingers again just to hear the squelch of cum.

Cyrus thrusted his hips towards Olberic. “Come on now, won’t you?” he asked with as much laughter as need.

“First I shall make your cock as hard as mine,” Olberic said, his breath low. Hearing him refer to his body that way, the way he desired, pleased Cyrus so much he could feel it tingling within him. 

Olberic’s fingers vigorously rubbed the smooth, moist skin above and around his tip. Cyrus felt little clouds of pleasure burst inside him, his sensitivity building. Olberic leaned down to kiss Cyrus’s chest, to run his wide, hot tongue against his nipples, which he fondled with his free hand.

“Is this good?” he asked.

“Yes,” Cyrus breathed. He thrust against Olberic’s fingers again and again, daring him to press harder, to rub faster. 

The passionate, fervent lovemaking of Olberic’s fingers and tongue clouded Cyrus’s mind. His eyes fluttered closed and his brow knitted with pleasure. A sweet gasp escaped his parted lips. He clenched his muscles, releasing as much cum as he could.

“Olberic,” he gasped, his breath ragged. 

His lover met his gaze, equally full of longing.

“Not yet. I would like you inside me,” Cyrus said.

“I would like that too.”

Olberic sat back on his haunches as Cyrus parted his thighs. He had never exposed himself so before someone, but he loved Olberic so fully, he only wished he could open himself wider. Olberic rubbed the outside of his thighs before settling into a gentle, but firm grip. Then he eased his hard cock, wet with precum, inside Cyrus. 

It took getting used to, but it was nice to be filled with Olberic, whose strength, pure heart, and honesty he admired more than anyone. Olberic, whose body was rugged and round and sinuous, whose cock pushed inside him, searching for the best way to pleasure them together.

Cyrus rolled his hips against Olberic’s, drawing out a moan and a wanton gaze. Gaining confidence, Olberic thrust forward, gently at first, then stronger and stronger. Slow, enticing grinds preceded passionate, wild, deep thrusts. As he pressed their bodies together, Cyrus admired the muscles clenching in Olberic’s thighs, the sweat that graced his lover in a glorious sheen. He reached behind and squeezed his buttocks as he rolled his hips against him.

When Olberic struck a particular spot deep within, Cyrus moaned. Then Olberic drew out slightly and thrusted inside Cyrus again, who grinded back, another thrust and a grind, moan after moan, ragged breaths, beating hearts, heads leaned back, a gorgeous sexual rhythm Cyrus didn’t want to end. Then Olberic reached a hand down and rubbed circles on Cyrus’s swollen tip. Heat and light bloomed beneath his skin, spreading up the rest of his body, fogging his mind. There was nothing but the pleasure Olberic was giving him. Their wild thrusts and spilling cum and vigorous rubs pushed Cyrus’s body to the edge. Sweet cries escaped him as he closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and arched his back. His hips twitched with sensitivity.

Panting, he gazed at Olberic’s cock, which he had drawn out when Cyrus came. Slick with Cyrus’s cum, strings of which still connected them, Olberic’s cock was as hard and upright as he was noble.

“Olberic,” Cyrus whispered, tracing his fingers along the shaft.

Olberic shivered. “Finish me?”

“Yes,” Cyrus answered quietly, pushing himself up and guiding Olberic’s cock to his mouth. Olberic let Cyrus straddle him, his cock throbbing, anticipating his touch. He gritted his teeth, trying to prolong his arousal as long as he could.

Cyrus leaned down and darted his tongue around the tip Olberic’s moist cock, then along its side, tasting his own cum. It didn’t taste like much he would normally put in his mouth, but the smooth texture and size of Olberic’s cock was worth everything. His tongue gave a long, firm stroke.

“Nn--oh gods, Cyrus, please suck me,” Olberic gasped.

Hot and satisfied at having caused Olberic to speak so, Cyrus licked his lips, still pink-red from all their kissing, and parted them to receive their gift. He filled his mouth and sucked, rubbing gently at Olberic’s balls with his fingers. His attentive tongue drew out louder, more helpless moans from the subject of his love. 

Cyrus sucked his cock like it was everything. Indeed, it filled his mind. Olberic’s moans were so arousing, Cyrus slipped a finger down his still sensitive tip, rolled his hips, and rubbed himself even while he pleasured Olberic’s balls.

“Cyrus,” Olberic grunted, with a voice normally reserved for the exertion of battle. “I’m going to..."

Cyrus gave one last hard suck before retreating, rubbing himself feverishly. Olberic heaved and grunted, his dick cumming reams of fluid on his stomach and the sheets. The sight of Olberic completely losing himself, and his own slick fingers jerking against his soft tip, sent Cyrus cumming again, a smaller, earnest sensation of pleasure that made him moan for Olberic. Olberic, for his part, twitched through the last waves of pleasure sent through Cyrus’s now gently kneading fingers. He came, panting as if he had come out of a battle.

Cyrus realized he was catching his breath as well after sucking him off.

“Shall we clean up so I can hold you?” Cyrus asked quietly.

Olberic nodded, but he seemed unready to move. So Cyrus leaned over and pressed his lips to his temple before reaching for the rag he had set out in preparation, dipping it slightly in a bucket of water heated with a dash of magic, and gently wiped Olberic’s stomach and the sheets, careful to avoid any sensitive places. 

“Thank you,” Olberic said, getting up and giving Cyrus an apologetic smile.

“My pleasure,” Cyrus said, in humor and truth. 

“Shall we?” he asked, holding his arms out.

“One last thing.” He magicked two glasses of milk and offered one to him.

Olberic laughed. “That’s a useful trick.”

“I thought it a good idea. It’s my favorite drink in the middle of the night.”

“And mine as well now,” Olberic said, downing his in a couple swigs.

Cyrus preferred to savor his, scooting to Olberic’s side and enjoying the milk’s cool, homely taste as Olberic pulled up the blankets and wrapped an arm around him.

“How was that?” Cyrus asked.

“A glorious first time,” Olberic said. “Wonderful because it was you.” He exchanged a warm smile with Cyrus. “And how are you?”

The clearing of his mind after his orgasm had got his gears turning. He set his finished glass aside as he said, “Most of me says it was incredible. So much better in actuality, and with you.” He buried his face in the crook of Olberic’s neck. “You are truly arousing, by the way.”

Olberic chuckled. “If you think so, that’s all I need. But what does the rest of you say?” 

This was the confusing part. “I truly did enjoy everything with you to the utmost, and I would love to do it again. But for some reason, part of me wants to erase it all and focus on something else, like loving you in an everyday way, or what I wish to study next. I apologize if it’s strange.”

“It isn’t strange,” Olberic said. “I don’t know exactly what you mean, but maybe your mind would rather focus its energy on those things you normally like to do. Anyway, this kind of passion doesn’t have to have a very big part in our being together. People cannot be turned on all the time.”

“Perhaps you’re right. My mind has greater fractions devoted to knowledge and loving you for you.”

Olberic laughed again, warm and low. Cyrus took comfort in the rise and fall of his chest and the dark hair that lined it.

“I wonder if there is more to my sexuality than I realized,” Cyrus continued. “But until I solve that mystery, I look forward to loving you in any way I can!” He squeezed Olberic close, and the smiles they gave each other brightened as they reflected off of one another. In confidence and comfort, they laid close, limbs overlapping, and drifted into sleep.


End file.
